


You Can't Be Missed If You Never Go Away

by nintendogs, queen_tommo



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Tonight Alive
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin and Alex have decided to take their relationship to the next level, moving in together. The only problem is that someone from Kellin's past has decided to haunt them....literally.</p><p>Title credit: Cobra Starship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Be Missed If You Never Go Away

Kellin picked the place out, and at first, Alex loved it. But Kellin could tell that his boyfriend wasn't happy about it once they started to get everything into the house. Rolling his eyes at the thought of Alex hating it, Kellin continued to place boxes on the floor in the living room area. It was going to take a week for their furniture to be brought to them from Michigan. Since they had moved to San Diego, California, it was going to take a reasonable time for the movers to get everything there. 

Kellin suggested that they rent a Uhaul truck for all their boxes, and Alex agreed to that. If he hadn't, it would've took about a month or two to get all their things to their new house.

“Alex, instead of looking uncomfortable, can you at least help me get all the boxes inside? Like, before it rains?” Kellin snapped at Alex, who was looking out of the window.

“Y-yeah, sorry. Was just thinking.” Alex explained, and Kellin sighed at Alex's statement.

“Okay, well you can “Think” when we get all these boxes are inside.” he said with an attitude, but Alex ignored it.

Running outside to retrieve some of the boxes, Alex got a feeling that he was being watched. Ignoring it, he grabbed two boxes. Struggling with them, he hurried into the house before he dropped them. Kellin grabbed three small boxes, and rushed into the house. 

“Great, it's sprinkling out there.” Kellin whined as he reached the door. Looking back at his boyfriend, Kellin rolled his eyes before setting the boxes down on the living room floor. 

“Here, give me those and go get three more boxes.” Kellin ordered, and Kellin grabbed the two boxes Alex had in his hands.

Running outside to the truck, Kellin grabbed the biggest box that was in there. He realized that it was probably his old high school stuff, and thanked god that Alex didn't grab the box. All his personal love notes, binders of things he wrote, and the stuff Justin gave him. Along with photos of him and Justin. 

Kellin did miss his ex boyfriend who had died the previous year from a car crash that Kellin caused. A part of him still loved Justin, and he'll always will. But he was with Alex now, and he loved Alex with all his heart. He didn't want him finding this box, and that was because he didn't want him asking questions about Justin’s death.

Setting the box down, Kellin went out there to get the other boxes. After grabbing the last three, both Alex and Kellin decided to go get something to eat in town.

“Want to go to the diner that is a little bit down the road?” Kellin asked Alex, and Alex nodded. 

Walking out of the house, Kellin was at the car first. He was waiting for Alex to come out, and it took him ten minutes to get out to the car. 

“Damn, what took you so long?” Kellin asked, obviously annoyed at his boyfriend.

“I was looking for my wallet, but for some reason it wasn't on the counter.” he stated, and Kellin rolled his eyes before opening his mouth.

“That's because it's right there,” Kellin said, and Alex gave him a weird look. 

“Uh, I put it in the house, on the counter top. Not in the car.” Alex said, but Kellin wasn't having it. 

“I'm pretty sure you put in the car. So stop arguing over something stupid as that.” Kellin snapped as he pulled out of the long driveway.

Living in the country was part of both their dreams. Especially Alex, so it annoyed Kellin knowing this because of him whining. He couldn't stand seeing Alex upset, but Alex shouldn't have said he liked the house. But that was just Kellin’s opinion on the situation, and it bugged him that Justin would've not complained about a house that beautiful. 

ωωωω

Getting home at ten wasn't the plan, but Alex had made some friends at the restaurant. Jack and Vic were their names, and Kellin was annoyed with it. Only because he felt like the odd one out. While the three of them talked, he walked over to the bar and had a couple of drinks. That's when he realized that the house that he had bought, was the house he met Justin in. It was Justin’s grandparents’ house, and Kellin met him while he was visiting his aunt and uncle for the summer. 

They had made a pact with each other that when they grew up, Kellin would move Justin to Michigan. In which he did, and as he was drinking his tequila, a female came up to him.

“You must be the new owner of the old Hills’ house?” she smiled, and Kellin raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“How did you know?” Kellin asked before taking a sip of Tequila. The woman waited for him to set his glass down.

“My grandparents’ owned it before, y'know? Before they died. A year after my brother died.” she said, and Kellin’s eyes widened from this.

“Yo-your brother?” Kellin asked, and she nodded.

“Wait a minute, I know you. You're the boy my brother was in love with! Aren't you?” she asked with a smile on her face.

“Y-yeah, but that's all in the past now.” Kellin said with a nervous look plastered on his face.

“I'm sorry if I brought up the past, I'm just curious. I'm Jenna by the way, and I live a mile down the road. I see your friend has made friends with my husband, Vic.” she smiled, and Kellin smiled.

“He's not my friend, he's my boyfriend.” Kellin blushed, and so did Jenna. 

“Oh, I'm sorry for assuming that he was just your friend.” she apologized, but Kellin smiled at her.

“Don't be sorry, Jenna. It's not your fault.” 

“Listen, Vic and I've got to go, but if you need anything… I'll be more than willing to help. Oh, and I wouldn't go in the basement, my grandparents never cleaned it out. There's also some things you don't want to see.” she warned, and this confused Kellin. 

“Alright, it was nice seeing you again.” Kellin smiled, and she gave him a quick hug before leaving with Vic.

ωωωω

That night, Kellin couldn't stop thinking about the basement. So he needed to get Alex to go down there with him. 

“Alex?” Kellin called out, and Alex turned to face him.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Want to explore the basement with me?” Kellin asked, and Alex smiled.

“I thought you'd never ask.”


End file.
